Пони, которой я быть хочу
Пони, которой я быть хочу ( ) — восьмая песня пятого сезона сериала My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, а также третья (основная часть) и пятая (реприза) песни в эпизоде «В поисках утраченного знака». Основную часть Даймонд Тиара поёт после поражения на выборах, желая стать лучшей пони, а репризу — когда строит игровую площадку с другими жеребятами. Это первое соло Даймонд Тиары в сериале. Также песня является десятым и последним треком в альбоме Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. thumb|300px :Тиара ::Если бриллиант я, ::Куда же мой блеск пропал? ::Я как камень тверда, ::Но дух трещину дал. ::Я оступалась не раз,— ::Значит, что-то не так. ::Бриллианты твёрже всего, ::Но во мне, видно, брак. ::Поверят ли, ::Что всегда я мечтала быть кем-то ещё? ::Но не пойму, ::Что надо, чтоб пони стать, которой я быть хочу. ::Мне всю жизнь говорят, ::Где и как поступать, ::Никто мне не показал, ::Как самой всё решать. ::И вот потеряна я: ::Я не знаю, как быть. ::И вот уходит опять ::Земля из-под копыт. ::Поверят ли, ::Что всегда я мечтала быть кем-то ещё? ::Но не пойму, ::Что надо, чтоб пони стать, которой я быть хочу. ::Пони, которой я быть хочу... |-|Реприза= thumb|300px :Тиара ::Построим скоро площадку ::Здесь для всех. ::И будет тут лишь ::Веселье, игры и смех. ::Хочу помочь ::И в работу я включусь: ::Увидите вы, ::Как быстро я изменюсь! :Заносите! Вот так, ещё немного! Привет, у тебя же супер-сила. Поможешь им перенести карусели через лужайку? Спасибо большое. А ты, с супер-зубами? Ну-ка, помоги нам с теми качелями. Получилось! Так держать! ::Ведь скольким я могу помочь — ::Всем своим друзьям! ::Нашла я свет в душе своей! ::И я могу быть ещё добрей! ::Прошлое, прощай! ::Я лишь вперёд теперь скачу! ::Мой знак меня освободил, ::И я могу стать той пони, что быть хочу! ::И стать той пони, что быть хочу! - Оригинальная версия= Песня= thumb|300px :Тиара ::If I'm a diamond ::Then why do I feel so rough? ::I'm as strong as a stone ::Even that's not enough ::There's something jagged in me ::And I've made such mistakes ::I thought that diamonds were hard ::Though I feel I could break ::Would you believe ::That I've always wished I could be somepony else? ::Yet I can't see ::What I need to do to be the pony I want to be ::I've been told my whole life ::What to do, what to say ::Nopony showed me that ::There might be some better way ::And now I feel like I'm lost ::I don't know what to do ::The ground is sinking away ::I'm about to fall through ::Would you believe ::That I've always wished I could be somepony else? ::Yet I can't see ::What I need to do to be the pony I want to be ::To be the pony I want to be |-|Реприза= thumb|300px :Тиара ::We'll build a playground ::For all of us to enjoy ::So full of games ::There's enough for each girl and boy ::I want to help and do ::Everything that I can ::I'm here to show you I changed ::Listen up, here's the plan :Bring it in! That's right, keep it coming! Hey there, you with the amazing strength. Can you help them move that merry-go-round across the lawn? Thank you so much! And you with the super teeth, we need you to help with that teeter-totter. You got it! That's the spirit! ::There's so much I can do ::To help everypony else ::I see the light that shines in me ::I know I can be my better self ::I can free the past ::'Cause now the future's bright for me ::My cutie mark has set me free ::To do what's right and be the pony I want to be ::And be the pony I want to be! }} Другие версии en:The Pony I Want to Be Категория:Песни пятого сезона